Puzzle Peices
by GigiHudson
Summary: Its a Frerard. If you dont know what that is then read on.   Gerard/Frank.


Written quickly on the lurkers page, turned out some people like it so here it is. Have fun. My first Frerard (I think). Reviews will make me write chapters.

Gerard POV

I sighed. Moving to a new school sucked. Majorly. But I suppose it was better cause mom had a good job now, and no one knew I was a loser. Yet. Maybe I could fit in here... I doubted it, but I'd promised mom I'd try. I knew it made her sad to see me lock myself in my room. She wanted me to be more like Mikey, I could tell.

I... sighed again.

Well, there was no point putting it off any longer, school awaited me.

Walking through the doors I could tell that it was pretty much the same as my last high school, there was nothing new here.

Cheerleaders flirted with jocks, nerds clustered in small groups and the art kids didn't seem to give a shit either way.

I skipped the whole 'go to the locker, meet your locker neighbour' thing and headed...straight to my first class, music.

I wasn't very good at it, couldn't play for shit, but the class was always fun and more importantly, no one from the popular crowd would be seen dead round here.

I was early it seemed, as there was no one in the class. I chose a desk at the back and pulled out my sketchbook.

I was halfway through drawing a comic strip when I heard the scrape of the desk next to me. Looking over I was met with a pair of brown eyes, heavily outlined in eyeliner, much like mine. They guy they belonged to was an art/emo type, that was pretty clear. He seemed short but it...suited him.

'hey, you're the new kid right?' his voice had the same new jersey twang to it as mine did, but it sounded cool on him.

'yeah, I'm Gerard.' why did I give him my name? That wasn't like me. I didn't make friends, I was a loner. He smiled though, and offered me his hand.

'I'm Frank.' He seemed nice enough that I smiled back at him.

Suddenly he got up and walked to meet the guys who had just walked through the door.

'Guys, where is my guitar? And c'mon Bob, you can't...'

I watched him walk away then tried to puzzle it over. He had friends. Why would he talk to me?

I was a loner. A weird one at that. Why talk to me? Why not just ignore me like everyone else? I couldn't work it out. I shook my head, trying to get Frank and his weirdness out of my head. So what if he spoke to me? Didn't mean I now had a 'friend.'

God I was being stupid.

I picked my sketchbook up again and carried on with my comic...

I had almost finished when another noise made me stop. I was a guitar, electric, and the musician playing it was amazing. The riff was awesome, but it was the speed it was being played at that made me look up to see who was playing it.

It was Frank. He was up in front of the class shredding like hell on a white guitar with 'pansy' written on it.

I watched in fascination until he finished. Suddenly he looked up and stared straight at me. I blushed, embarrassed that I had been staring at him. I looked down quickly, hoping he hadn't noticed me.

I was bright red now, I could feel the heat in my cheeks. I keep my gaze firmly on the floor until I felt a breath next to my ear.

'So, what did you think?'

I jumped slightly.

It was Frank. I looked up, my keep my eyes away from him. Socially awkward? Yes I was.

'Erm- yeah, you were- you-it was good...' I wanted to smack myself. Way to... look cool. Not. He laughed though.

'Thanks. Hey, you wanna sit with us at lunch?'

I looked at him now, totally stunned.

'S-s-s-sure...' I stammered.

'Awesome, see you then!'

He smiled at me one last time then left.

I looked around now, actually seeing the classroom. It was almost empty.

Great.

I had spent the entire lesson thinking about Frank.

Frank POV

The rest of the day went by in a daze, all I could think about was Gerard. He was so...different. I guess that's why I'd sat next to him in music. He just seemed so alone and closed off, in his own little world. I suppose I just wanted to see what his little world was like. He just doesn't seem like everyone else. God how creepy was I? I've just met him and already I'm talking about him non stop.

But I just can't seem to forget him, the pale kid with the sketchbook and the long black hair.

I wonder if he liked my solo...I felt compelled to really make it awesome, like I wanted him to notice. I'd caught him staring at me at the end of my solo but I didn't know if he'd been watching or had just looked up.

I walked into the lunch hall and sat down, I was anxious to see if he would show.

5 minutes later he walked through the door and I just couldn't keep the smile off my face.

Gerard POV

I saw Frank first, he was smiling at me from across the room.

I smiled back involuntarily, I just couldn't help it. I'd never had a proper friend, only my brother. It made me feel happy inside, like I was actually worth something.

He was sitting was 4 guys, 1 with an afro who introduced himself as Ray, 1 with blonde hair and ...alot of piercings who said he was called Bob and the 2 other guys said they were both called Tom and Matt. According to Ray, they were cousins.

Frank was explaining the group dynamic to me, Ray was playing with a cupcake, Bob was drumming on the table, eyes closed, earphones in. Tom and Matt were arguing over a magazine, something about music.

'So, how do you like the guys?'

'there cool.' "there cool?" seriously? That was the best I could do? Ughh.

He nodded and smiled again.

'So what are you doing later?' he asked.

'i-I-I'm not sure...' his smile increased.

'wanna come round mine? We all just fuck around in my basement. It's better than glee club I suppose.'

's-s-sure...' I whispered. I was so confused. Was this what it was like for everyone else? Did they go out after school? Round each others houses? I'd never done that.

'awesome' he said. Then he grabbed his bag and called back over his shoulder-

'well, are you coming to class or what?'

I looked around for the first time and realise that once again, I had lost track of time. Everyone else had gone.

We were in the same art class apparently. I didn't know why but this made me kinda happy. God I loved having friends.

I walked over to an empty desk and sat down. Seconds later Frank sat down next to me.

'I'm guessing you like art?' he said. I frowned,

'what made you think that?'

...He laughed.

'you practically skipped to that desk. The look on your face was like a kid in a candy store.'

'oh,' I said, 'i didn't realise it was tat obvious...' I blushed.

'haha, it's cool. Art is awesome.' he was smiling now. I looked down again, but I couldn't keep the secret smile off my face. I pulled out my sketchbook and my art supplies.

'whoaaa, you have alot of art stuff.'

I felt awkward suddenly.

'yeah... I- errrr-'

'hey it's cool. like I said, art is awesome.' I looked at him and could have sworn he was blushing.

We both looked away for a minute before he grabbed my sketchbook.

'so what's- wow! Did you draw this? Holy fuck! This shits awesome!'

I smiled then, I still felt a little awkward cause I was pretty protective about the book, but Franks praise made me feel warm and happy. God I was going weird.

After art class we walked back to Franks. He kept up a constant stream of chatter, who lived where, who was fucking their neighbour, where they found a gun last week, all sorts of things.

I didn't speak much but I did listen. I'd never had anyone to talk to or anyone who would talk to me. Mikeys pretty quiet so we don't really have long conversations.

Frank however...wouldnt shut up. It was really really nice.

We got to his in around 10 minutes and it turned out that we were the last to arrive. Bob, Ray, Tom and Matt were already in the basement when we got there.

They were messing around with some instruments and looked like they were having fun. Bob and Ray were playing on the drums, Tom was on bass and Matt was laying on the sofa, a beer was in his hand.

'Hey losers, Gee is going to be hanging out with us too. Don't set fire to him.'

I laughed shakily, just as Bob called out

'come on! That was ONE time! It was an accident, god...'

I looked at him in horror.

'my god you weren't joking...' he smiled at me.

'nope. sorry bout that.' I rolled my eyes. So what? I had friends. For the first time ever, I had friends. Who cares if they set me on fire?

I didn't.

I still moved as far away from Bob as possible though.

We hung around in the basement for a couple of hours, until Tom got in a fight with Bob and both of them left. Ray went after Bob and Matt went after Tom. It was just me and Frank.

He chucked a squishy red ball at me, catching me off gaurd. I'd been staring into space and hadn't seen it coming.

'hey!' I threw it back to him laughing. ...He chucked it at me again and I moved my head back to avoid getting smacked in the head again. It was a stupid thing to do. I whacked my head on the wall, really really hard.

'owww, shit!' Frank was up in a flash.

I he leaned over me, trying to see how bad it was.

'does it hurt here? Here? Do you feel dizzy?'

I laughed.

'i'm fine. Seriously, it's a little bang on the head. I'm ok. Trust me.' he looked at me, eyebrows raised. His hand was still on my head and he was just above me. As if in a dream I leaned forward, just as Frank did.

Out lips brushed and suddenly his hands tangled in my hair. My tongue ran along his lips until he opened them and my hand caressed his face. We fell onto the sofa, his hands still in my hair, my tongue still wrapped around his. Suddenly I broke away. Ohmygod, what the fuck was I doing?

'i- ohmygod- I'm sorry!' I ran out of the basement ignoring Frank calling me.


End file.
